To b the Youngest
by Zen Kar
Summary: Just a thought i wanted off my head. Laxus learns some very disturbing news. I might add to this later but complet for now.


Laxus was pissed. No that was an understatement. Laxus was Livid. He smashed a branch off of a tree, lightning sparking off of him in tandem with his ire. As fast as the lightning he's known for he runs up to another and with a lightning incased fist; punched the tree as hard as he could leaving a dent the size of a large orange in the wood. Not even registering the pain in his now split knuckles, nor the blood coming out he spun on his heels and released a roar of thunder blasting down several trees. After he was done he sank to his knees hands braced in front of him to keep him from falling over shoulders heaving from the exertion. A quick glance would tell anyone that he had been at this for some time. The forest area he was in had quickly become a new clearing with how many trees had been forcefully up rooted.

How was this right? after everything he'd been through. His admittedly stupid attempt at seizing the guild, his banishment for said attempt, him showing up to help stop grimoire hearts, losing seven years in the process, being suddenly reinstated to the guild, swallowing all of the magic particles and the resulting coma. everything just to lead to this. every one had figured out that Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy were from 400 yeas in the past. No one had known that they would suddenly gain dragon instincts, he had come back from a month long mission to the rest of the slayers watching him suitably. Which was a surprise to see Natsu do anything suitably at all. The only one who hadn't bothered with it was Wendy. She had come right up to him and asked how his mission was and if he needed any healing. Laxus had been surprised to say the least. But he had politely, as a anti social man could be, said that the mission went fine and he was fine. Which is to say he grunted out the two words "Fine", and "No". He then swept past her and went to the bar.

It was as he reached the bar that he realized everyone in the guild had been watching that exchange. They had also followed his treck from the door. He cast about a confused look, but anyone he looked at ducked down and avoided his gaze. He turned to meet Mira's sympathetic gaze, which made him even more confused and put him on edge. Why would he need sympathy. His tense body must have showed because suddenly BOTH Natsu and Gajeel were standing up and casting out disapproving stares. But it was what Natsu said next, and Gajeel seemed to approve him saying, that had him completely floored.

"Back off guys, your making him uneasy!" Laxus spun around in affronted rage to snap that he didn't need Natsu of all people to defend him like he was some shy school boy who was suddenly in a spotlight. But just as he had opened his mouth to say as much he felt a small soft hand on his shoulder. He knew that hand anywhere. He turned to look at Mira. She wad a soft smile on her face. "Calm down," she whispered, " they don't mean any harm by it." He forced himself to relax, Something he would only do for Mira. Just then his gramps walked up, looked at him sighed, and announced that he wanted Laxus, Mira, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy in his office now.

Laxus was tempted to refuse partly to be contrary, partly so he wouldn't be crammed into the small office with Natsu. But with Mira's hand on his shoulder he knew he wouldn't. He didn't want to give her anymore of and excuse to hate him. With that thought on is mind he dragged himself from his stool and headed up to his grandfathers office. He tried to not think to hard on how the other slayers surrounded him. As if he need protecting. Those thoughts made him twitchy. He had spent most of his life looking out for himself. Sure a lot of it was because he was being a stupide ass. But the point remains that he knew how to look after himself. At this point in time he didn't know how to feel about somebody looking out for him. Not in that sense. He knew and trusted that the Raijinshu had his back in battle, and he would have theirs. Out side of battle though its was hard to get them to stop acting like love sick puppy's. But that was a tangent for another time.

As everyone settled in the small room Laxus once again found himself in the middle of everyone with Mira sitting next to him one small hand draped over his much larger one. He idly wondered if she was doing it to keep him calm for some reason. Turning his attention to his gramps he noticed he had this look on his face that he was expecting much shouting and destruction. weird as far as Laxus knew no major advents had happened and no one had been kidnaped. As Lucy, and Levy sitting safely next to their respective mates could attest to.

Finally Makarov spoke, "sigh, maybe Lucy and Levy should explain this."

Lucy looked at him and nodded. Looking at Laxus she asked him, "Laxus what do you know about dragon slayer habits?"

Eyeing her warily he debated if it was safe to talk to her like he hadn't tried to force her to be his woman. Still couldn't believe he did that. He decided to be polite and truthful, lest he give her something to be madder at him for.

" All I know is that they get their powers from the dragon that trains them, and after a certain age their supposed to get some sort of instinct thing that marks them as an adult." He stated "I couldn't find much on it when I went looking for information on what was happing to me when I first became a slayer." he ended in a mutter at the last part.

Looking down embarrassment still fresh as he remembered franticly trying to find out what was wrong with him ass a kid. In doing so he missed everyone's faces softing (though Natsu and Gajeel would deny it) in understanding

"though I from what I could find none of it aply's to me." He added after a moment of thought.

Lucy nodded at him and then said, " I see, and you are aware that Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are from the past right?"

"Yes everyone in the guild is, How this important?" Laxus responded. Lucy glanced at levy, both looked a bit apprehensive. Levy picked up next saying, "well while you were on your mission the three other slayers went through a sudden change." She once again looked at Lucy unsure how to explain this better. Lucy ever the angel took over once more. "what were trying to say is they hit, from what we could ascertain is the equivalent of dragon slayer adult hood." She decided to go with the brunt truth knowing the blond man would appreciate it more than beating around the bush.

Laxus looked at her for a minute unsure. "Ok but how dose this involve me?" he asked after another minute of confusion. Lucy gave him a small smile and explained. "well after the chaos settled down and were all… ahem together…" At her words he leaned forward just a bit making Lucy pause and sniffed. Sure enough she no longer smelled of just star dust. She had a undercurrent of fire as well. He leaned back also taking note of how Natsu had reached out to comfort her with his hand on the small of her back when she realized exactly why Laxus had done what he done.

"Ok so the pixie and the pyro got together as did the midget and lugnut" he stated ignoring the heys from the other two male dragon slayers. "I still don't see how this involves me."

Lucy blushing stammered for an answer, looking to Levy for help. Levy gave a small cough also blushing slightly and said. "Well we were able to uncover some more information and this does infact affect second generation dragon slayers." She said mater of factly.

Laxus looked around confused. "but I haven't noticed any changes that old book said I would" he stated Levy and Lucy once again shared a look with each other before giving him a slightly sympathetic look. He tightened his hold on Mira's hand briefly trying not to let that look bother him. Lucy then said the worst possible thing she could have said in Laxus's opinion.

"The instincts are supposed to come in at about forty years old for a dragon slayer. And since the other are four hundred years old and you only about 32 even with the seven year gap…" she trailed off. Laxus felt his heart sink. No this could not be happing. This was a cruel joke they were playing to get back at him for something he'd done. He threw a look at his gramps hoping beyond hope he'd see him sitting there trying not to laugh. No luck his gramps just sat there looking like he was ready for the end of the world. He then swung around to look at Mira only to be met with another sympathetic glance.

Of course Natsu chose that moment to pipe up and remind everyone that while he was four hundred years old he still had the maturity level of a five year old. "that means you're the baby" he stated with a goofy grin on his face and to add insult to injury he reached out to ruffle Laxus's hair.

The rest of the guild hardly looked when Natsu's charred body hit the lobby floor. They did look up though when they heard Laxus's roar of rage sound through the guild. But as concerned as they were everyone knew not to get in the way of an enraged Laxus. Instead opted to listen in on the others as they came out of Makarov's office. Lucy immediately went to Natsu and began helping him while she gently scolded him. Makarov plopped down on the bar and sighed. "that went better than I expected. I was ready for him to tear this place to the ground"

Mira who went behind the bar to get him a beer replied "he has gotten a better hold on his temper but shouldn't someone go after him?" Makarov after a long pull from his beer said "No let him work off some of his anger. In this state Some one not as strong as him will only end up in the hospital and someone of equal skill will only cause unneeded destruction."

Everyone Minus a still out of it Natsu saw the wisdom of that, or were just to scared to want to go.

Laxus was still panting in the clearing he'd made looking at his bleeding hand and not caring. He could not accept the fact that that danm pyro was older than him he just couldn't. For so long he'd been the oldest of the kids that grew up at fairy tail. He could remember looking after them even if he had pretended he wasn't. rembered having to patch them all up at some point. Even Natsu when his gramps had forced him to. Now this, they'd never let him live it down.

Suddenly a small, pale, hand was gently holding his careful of his injured knuckles. He looked up to see Mira smiling at him and for a second he forgot how to think. Quickly repamanding himself he tried to move his hand away from hers only to be stopped by her hand tighting on his. He opened his mouth to say something but was beat to it by Mira. "Natsu and Gajeel have been forced to promise that they wont hold this over your head by their mates." She said gently, soothing some of his anger. Even if forced those two idiots would keep any promise they made especially to their women. "what about the kid." He said gruffly refusing to refer to her as anything less than the kid she'd been thought to be hours ago when all was right in his world.

"Mira giggled and responded "She wouldn't have done any of that to begin with as it is she'll just make sure you get healed before Natsu and Gajeel but just treat you like normal." Another smile was directed at him. Laxus sighed and slumped over. He could live with that he guessed.

Mira sensing him giving in decided to go for the kill. "Come on lets go back to the guild" she said sweetly "Once we get your hand healed I'll give you some food. On the house" Laxus debated he was hungry. And he was never one to turn down free food. He nodded slightly and rose to his feet. He was pleasantly surprised to note that Mira didn't pull her hand away from his as they walked back to the guild in comfortable silence.


End file.
